clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Director Kenny
Director Kenny von Injoface is a sweet, but just as evil blue puffle who works at the Universal Bureau of Entropy as the Anti-Director. He is always trying to be better at directing than Director Benny, his brother nemesis. Background Note:Director Benny was unwilling to share his brother's rival's history, so the Snell-Libros have compiled a fact file based on evidence. It also seems Kenny himself has edited this. Kenny von Injoface was born to Lenny and Kenny a year after Director Benny, and they took an instant dislike to each other. They would not share their food, their toys or anything else. Director Benny hated his brother, but secretly Kenny wanted to be just like him. Benny would always brag that he's so much better, and this hurt Kenny's feelings very much. That wasn't even counting his father's obbession with training Benny to crush his conscience. He never recieved much attention from Lenny. After Benny left to become the Director of the Bureau of Fiction, Kenny furiously trained to be the same. After all his training was complete, Kenny had a job interview with Billybob, but was refused and Benny became the Director instead. Upset and furious at his brother, he vowed to become Benny's worst nightmare. For the year following his job interview, Kenny conducted a series of pranks and booby traps like placing a bucket of scalding hot water on Benny's office door, digging a pitfall trap, and attempting to flood the Bureau of Fiction with orange juice. Every single one of these traps failed spectacularly, and resulted in the bucket tipping on Kenny, Kenny falling into the pit, and opening the wrong side of the pipe full of orange juice. As Kenny lay dripping wet in freezing cold orange juice, Murphy appeared and offered him a job at the Universal Bureau of Entropy. Kenny gladly accepted, eager to show his brother who was the better. Involvement Kenny's area in the Small Office is a blue desk with a blue laptop and two buttons on it. He has a dartboard hanging above his desk with many pictures of Director Benny on it. Darts are littered around the board, but none have hit the pictures. His job is exactly the same as Director Benny's, but he has a habit of approving the most evil articles, especially when it mentions his brother. His favorite article is PogoPunk X , and he advised it to paint the Director's house blue. Unlike his brother, Kenny is proud of his family heritage and sent his brother numerous hate mail after he changed his name to, "de Blah". Benny shredded the hate documents, but they kept coming until his office was stuffed full. Billybob had to bring in a Deletion Missile to get rid of the letters. Trivia * His favorite colour is blue. * Kenny absolutely despises the color orange because his brother likes it. * He is the reason Director Benny hates blue. * Kenny and Benny are both cousins of Mabel in fact. * He approved the show Von Injoface Lifestyles Exposed. * He had an adopted sister named Director Chenny, and is very close to her. * He had a girlfriend named Director Penny, but he dumped her after two weeks since she was very immature and had a tag-along brother. :* In order to make him jealous, Penny made an imaginary boyfriend named Director Spenny. Kenny isn't jealous, but Spenny drives him nuts.Soon Kenny got a little jealous when Penny got a new boyfriend named Blenny. *He doesn't like Director Zenny for sending a lot of love mail to his sister. ** Cause of how Kenny acts to Zenny, Zenny always calls Kenny "it" like Keith calls Benny "it". * Slendar is a bit scared of him. See also * Anti-Masters * Director Benny * Lord Carrion * Conductor Hertz * Illustrator Rob von Injoface Category:Characters Category:Villans Category:Masters of the Universe Category:Conspiracy Theories Category:Puffles Category:Villains Category:Director Puffles